Past Innocence
by Tragic Ophelia
Summary: Err... What do you get after growing up, loving, and losing?


__

A/N: I have no idea what I'm writing. See, the notes at the top... The story is below... And this rambling is over! YAY! But I've warned you: I AM NOT SURE WHAT I AM WRITING! No continuations, or anything else-One part.

Rory stood looking over the balcony for several seconds before turning and going back inside. The days of innocence, the days spent slaving night and day over schoolwork were gone. The days of carefree movie nights were long past. In their place were days of hard work, at her office. Nights of scheming and manipulation to live in the world. Nights of... Well, things she wouldn't tell her daughter.

"Mom?" called her daughter, stepping into the hallway of the Boston townhouse.

"I'll be right in, sweetie," Rory said. She ran her hand through her chestnut hair, then went back into the house, closing the glass door behind her. She walked up the stairs, then walked down the hall. She glanced into her daughter's room, then stepped inside. "You called?"

"Yeah... I need to ask you a question," said Cordelia. Cordelia Juliet Gilmore, to be exact. Both of the names came from Shakespeare plays, each with a special meaning.

"Go ahead," Rory said.

"When is dad coming back?" Cordelia asked. Even at the age of 17, she still had some of the innocence Rory had had at that age. Rory sat down on the window seat, and leaned her head against the cool glass, staring out into the night.

"I don't know." The sound of the cars passing by was prominent in the room.

"Night mom. I have my English test tomorrow morning," Cordelia said. Rory stood up, and smoothed her daughter's light blond hair out .

"Night Cordy. I'll have coffee waiting for you," Rory said. She bent down and kissed her on the cheek, then turned off the light and shut her door. Rory walked down the hall, then back downstairs. She opened the door to her spacious master suite, and got a pair of pajamas to wear. After going through her nighttime routine, Rory walked over to her stereo and put on a Tori Amos CD. She picked up her book, and settled into bed. She fell asleep soon after, not bothering to turn off the stereo.

"What the hell?" Rory said, waking up around 2 AM. She heard the sound of the doorbell ringing, and swung her legs over to the side of the bed. She stood up, slipping on a pair of slippers. She walked down the hallway, stumbling several times on the plush carpeting. After unlocking the door, she threw it open to reveal the visitor.

"Rory-"

"Save it! For god's sake, Tristan, you leave Cordelia and I, on our own, when she is 5! Then, twelve years later, you come back and probably expect to waltz right back into our lives, right?" Rory yelled, after pulling him into the foyer and shutting the door.

"I wanted to say sorry. I'm not sure what else I want," Tristan said, running a hand trough his hair. 

"Then get out!" Rory said. "I have pulled my life together three times now! Three! You are not the most important person in my life, nor will you ever be again! I don't want you here."

"How many times did you have to pull your life together because of me, Rory? How many times did I tell you what I felt before that?" Tristan yelled. "It's not always my fault! You've done this to me since high school... And yet I still love you!" 

"Mom, Dad, what's going on?" Cordelia asked from the hallway. She had woken up when her parents had started yelling at each other, and decided to see what was going on.

"Your father was just on his way out," Rory replied. "Go back to bed, sweetie."

"Actually, Cordelia, your mother and I were arguing. I'm sorry I was never here, but did you like the presents?" Tristan asked.

"I loved them, Dad. Thanks for the letters, too. Aunt Lane sees me almost everyday, so I get the letters right after she does."

"Cordy, honey, please go back to bed. Let us discuss some things, okay?" Rory asked.

"Alright. Night mom, dad," Cordelia said before heading back towards her room. She sat on the top of the stairs, quietly listening to the conversation below.

"You were sending her presents and letters through _Lane_?!" Rory asked quietly. Tristan nodded, and Rory went on. "You were using my best friend so that you could have contact with your daughter. How low can you go, Tristan? And you don't even know the _meaning_ of love. Now get out of my house!" Rory screamed.

"I love Cordelia, Rory! Can't you ever get over anything? Whatever happened to you seeing the best in everyone?" Tristan asked. "Or did that go out the window when you started sleeping with Jess?" 

"I did not sleep with him!" Rory exclaimed.

"Then what the hell did Lane walk in on? They were engaged, Rory! I don't see how Lane could've forgiven you. Besides, how many months did Lane watch Cordelia while you were in rehab?"

"I was not in rehab! I was on a trip!" Rory said.

"Get off your high horse. I knew you were using when I left. How could I not? I would hear calls from people on the machine saying 'Rory, got your stuff. Page me.' I even responded to one once! Does Cordelia know that you were addicted to crack?" 

"Get out of my house!" Rory screamed. 

"Gladly. Forget I ever came to apologize. They always say it will be the one you least suspect. If only I had known it would've been you, Rory. Maybe I wouldn't have married you. Maybe Lorelai wouldn't be dead. Maybe Cordelia wouldn't have been raped by that dealer of yours a few years ago! Rory, if anyone in the press ever got a hold of your past... Man, would all hell break loose. Goodbye, Rory," Tristan said, opening the door and walking out. 

"Mom?" Cordelia asked, coming down the stairs. Rory pasted a smile on her face and turned to face her daughter.

"Yeah, sweetie?" 

"Can I see if I can stay at Aunt Lane's house for a few days?" Cordelia asked. "Or Aunt Paris, Aunt Louise, or Aunt Madeline's house?"

"Sure, go ahead, Cordy. I'll be in my room," Rory said, walking down the hall and going into her room. She laid down on her bed and buried her head into her pillow. 

Cordelia hung up the phone, and heard sobs coming from her mother's room. She had spent many nights trying to drown out the things that went on around her house. So many times she had heard her mother crying, or she was out, getting drugs, or she was out sleeping with any guy possible. 

"Mom, Lane is picking me up soon! When she gets here, can you tell her I'm in my room?" Cordelia asked, stopping at her mother's door.

"Sure, Cordelia." Rory waited until Cordelia had left, then picked up a picture sitting on her nightstand. It was a picture of Lorelai and Rory, when Rory was 16, at the diner sipping coffee. The picture had been taken when neither had been looking, and showed off Lorelai's personality, and most of all, Rory's innocence. Several seconds later, the frame was on the ground, shattered glass surrounding it. Rory stood up and disappeared into the bathroom, to the medicine cabinet.

****

One Week Later

Everyone was gathered at the Gilmore estate in Hartford, giving their condolences to Cordelia and Tristan. After everyone had left, the father and daughter went to the cemetery. The rain pelted them, but neither seemed to notice. They stopped at a grave, and just stared at the headstone.

__

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore

October 11, 1984-May 22, 2024.

Coffee and A Book 


End file.
